Drabbles musicales
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Colección de Drabbles musicales, diversas parejas y personajes populares : .


_Reglas: Si es de dos o más personas, hay que tomar turnos. Pones el reproductor en shuffle. Ves el nombre de la canción, eliges pareja y tienes hasta que la canción acabe para escribir el drabble. No olvides que el objetivo es divertirse; no te rompas tanto la cabeza._

**_Colección de Drabbles Musicales _(Total Drama)**

**Sesión 1: ItsYourDamage & (El fabuloso) ByTalo**

* * *

**Get it up - mindless self indulgence (Justin&Beth No romantico)**

Era parte de la manipulación, era parte de lo que tenia planeado. Pero sin embargo, nadie podia ser tan falso. Beth no me gustaba, me parecía horrible y odiaba tenerla a mi lado, mas aun dormir con ella... Me sentía un poco mal por ella.

¿Honestamente me pueden culpar? Después de ser el antagonista en Luz Drama Acción, ninguna chica venia hacia mi. Era como si todo mi físico hubiese desaparecido solo por el estúpido programa.

Todas las chicas excepto Beth. Ella seguía allí, admirándome. Aun si tenía novio, sabía que le gustaba... Y mucho. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? No la quiero. Pero... Dios.

* * *

**Keep on Dancing - No Doubt (Alejandro&Heather)**

Nos encontramos en la discoteca, como siempre. Nunca nos veíamos fuera de ella, ni íbamos al cine, nada. Éramos la pareja de la Disco, pero por poco y sabíamos nuestros nombres. Éramos los mejores bailarines, habia pasión en cada paso. El queria llevarlo mas lejos, pero yo siempre le dice lo mismo. **-Sigue bailando-  
**  
Baila como si no hubiese mañana, no me despiertes si estoy soñando, quiero seguir bailando. Así nos sentimos bien, así... cuando me abrazas y me llevas a otro paso. Nos complementamos en cada movimiento, aun si cuando hablamos no nos llevamos del todo bien. La gente nos aplaude y me encanta sentirme así, como la reina. Tú eres mi rey, mi rey desconocido.

¿Te sientes tan bien? Sigamos bailando... es mi deseo. Mis labios se unen con los tuyos en cada despedida... y cada vez que nos rencontramos seguiremos bailando ¿Porque poner las cosas serias? El baile es serio, es lo que nos une. Somos los reyes, no me importa que a ellos no les agraden, se que nos envidian. Sigamos bailando.

* * *

**Misery Business – Paramore (Gwen&Duncan&Courtney) **

**Gwen POV**

Era el triangulo amoroso del que se regían los ratings. Y sin embargo ¿Me consideraban? Era la gótica, la que le habia robado el novio a Courtney. Espere meses a que lo dejase libre, y le dije... que el era el único para mi. Ya todo esto termino, toda esta temporada, y no me importa tener millones de personas que me odien. Lo tengo donde quiero...

Se siente tan bien, estar con el. Tú lo querías cambiar, tú querías todo para ti... Hay millones de chicas como tu, queriendo eso. No actuare así, nunca. Nunca quise parecer como una perra, pero te lo digo de nuevo, se siente tan bien tenerlo conmigo. Tus celos no me importan, tus fans tampoco.

Veo sus sueños completarse, en ninguno de ellos intervienes tú. Solo estamos nosotros dos, estamos felices. No nos importa lo que pudo hacer este programa, porque con el estoy bien. Esta mejor sin ti, tu estas mejor sin el. Y yo, definitivamente, estoy mejor con el.

Se siente tan bien.

* * *

**Working nine to five - Dolly Parton (Blaineley)**

Se que no lo creerán viniendo de mi, pero si, a veces cansa. Trabajar de 9 a 5, actuar todo el día, no tener descanso. Nunca te dan crédito por nada, nunca por tus servicios, y entonces es simplemente un fastidio. Te fastidian todo el día, te manipulan, te usan como una marioneta ¡Y no les importa! Trabajar siempre a ese horario, usando tu mente como a ellos les parece. ¿La farándula genial? Se equivocan.

Toda tu vida en este horario, tratando de sacar los chismes, metida en la vida de los demás. Quizá ame esa parte, pero ¡Estoy cansada!

Nunca acepten trabajar de 9 a 5.

* * *

**Seven Deadly Sins – Flogging molly (Alejandro)**

Si, tenía 7 pecados capitales en mí. Era el antagonista, y debía poseerlos ¿No crees? Tengo envidia, hacia mi hermano José. El que siempre fue mejor a mí, el que fue el favorito de papa ¡Te desprecio! Lujuria, cuanta lujuria sentía por Heather, cada vez que la veía, sus piernas, su ser, su todo. Avaricia, oh... ¿Como entrar a este juego sin avaricia? Allí tendrían que culparnos a todos.

Claro que tenia gula, pero no por comida, tenia gula de poder. Quiero todo el poder que este tonto programa puede ofrecer. ¿Pereza? Muchos quizá dirán que no, pero si que tengo pereza para prestarte atención... Quedan dos. El orgullo es obvio en mí ¡Pero lo merezco! Nadie es mejor que yo. Nadie. ¿Solo falta uno? Y es el que al final obtuve... La ira, el rechazo de Heather me causo ira. Ira porque ¿Como podia rechazarme? Ira por haber perdido, IRA. Me vengaría tarde o temprano, y ella lo sabía.

Habia una combinación en todo esto que me hacia mortal, y todos lo saben.

¿Pero no les gusta lo prohibido? Los 7 pecados capitales en una persona, solo puede provocarte curiosidad.

Se curioso y ven a mi.

* * *

**Dangerous and moving – TATU (Gwen&Heather)**

Heather siempre fue como una criatura de esas que tienes miedo que te aparezcan en la noche. O de esas criaturas, como las sirenas, que te atraían con su belleza para después destrozarte. Era peligrosa, se movía rápido y pensaba aun más rápido, me tenía siempre atrapada en sus garras. ¿Y que era mas peligroso que el hecho de que me atrajese?

El hecho de que cada vez que la veía, sentía fuego dentro de mí. Ella me lastimaba, ella era egoísta, no tenia remordimiento, no le importaba ser peligrosa. Yo trataba siempre de comprenderla, pero quizá tengo miedo. Quizá tengo miedo de alguien que no dudara en romper mi corazón en segundos si se le ofrece el momento... ¿Porque? ¿Porque no podia quedarme enamorada de Trent? El era un buen chico, quizá un poco loco, pero no era peligroso...

No se movía como ella, no era peligroso. Y quizá eso era... Quizá por eso me atraía tanto. La adrenalina, el peligro, el ponerme en riesgo. Era una tonta por quererla, era una tonta por fingir.

No quiero fingir.

* * *

**La mejor parte de mi – Juanes (Trent&Gwen)**

Dime la verdad, por favor... Se cuando algo sucede, se que me escondes cosas. ¡Pero me conoces! Aun con todo lo que hemos pasado... aun cuando rompiste mi corazón, se que tu eres la mejor parte de mi. Sacas lo mejor de mi, cuando te perdí... todas esas cosas horribles salieron de mi. Me volví superficial, tonto, idiota... ¿Me puedes culpar? Te necesitaba.

Cuando nos vimos en el Aftermath de TDWT lo deje claro, seré tu amigo, tu confidente. Y se que has estado mal... Se que estas nerviosa con tu relación con Duncan, nerviosa por tus fans, nerviosa por todo lo que sientes. Ante todo seré tu mejor amigo, tienes que saberlo, siempre estaré contigo aquí. No importa si ya no sientes nada por mí, confía en mí.

No te lastimare, y aun si yo puedo salir lastimado... Se que sera para lo mejor. Lo mejor de mi sale por ti, Gwen. Todas mis cualidades salen de ti, me haces resaltar, me haces sentirme bien. Por eso, te lo debo.

* * *

**Love in a elevator – Aerosmith (Noah&Alejandro)**

Entre al elevador, eran las 11 de la noche, la hora en las que salía del trabajo. No habia nadie... ¿Quizá era el único que le gustaba trabajar hasta tarde? Al entrar me encontrar con unos ojos hipnóticos.

Alce una ceja, pero antes de que pudiese salir del elevador, este se cerro. **-Alejandro-** Dije yo. El sonrió, saludando con facilidad.

Habían pasado 5 años desde el show, ¿Como me lo podia encontrar aquí? ¿Acaso trabajaba aquí? Nadie se quedaba hasta tarde... excepto yo.

Sin escape, le vi sonreír peligrosamente. El se veía vengativo, como siempre. Apretó todos los botones, tendríamos un buen tiempo a solas allí. Le vi inexpresivo, tratando de mostrarme fuerte.

Pensé que iba a matarme, pero lo sentí empujarme adentro del compartimiento. Sus labios se unieron a los míos, su lengua jugaba con furia y rapidez, con una pasión que jamás habia descifrado en el.

Me encontré correspondiéndole y note como el desabrochaba mi camisa. **-Siempre un Nerd-** Dijo al separarse de mi, refiriéndose a mi camisa de cuadros.

Estaba respirando agitadamente, muy nervioso volví a besarle. Estaba más atractivo que nunca, y hacia tiempo que no tenía sexo con alguien.

Menos en un lugar tan atrevido. El parecía feliz de que le correspondiese. No me importa como llego al ascensor, ni si lo que hacemos es loco. El comenzó, yo solo continuo. Díganme pervertido pero...

¡Quedarse tarde en el trabajo no esta nada mal!

* * *

**Fireflies - Owl City (Bridgette&Gwen)**

Estábamos alejadas del campamento, tiradas en la grama viendo el cielo. La luna, las estrellas. Podia ver millones de luciérnagas allí, y la felicidad me inundaba. Gwen era una chica dulce, tímida, linda... y queria hacérselo saber. Ella miraba con asombro las pequeñas luces mientras yo la veía, era adorable. Me pare y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo con inseguridad y empezamos a bailar, estábamos riéndonos.

Entre todas las pequeñas luces, bailábamos y reíamos. El mundo era de nosotros. -**Llévame lejos de aquí-** Habia dicho Gwen llorando después de ver a Trent y Heather besándose. Y yo asentí con la cabeza, la lleve tan lejos como podia. Mis sueños se habían hecho bizarros desde que habia entrado a la isla, soñaba siempre con Gwen, abrazándola, besándola.

Paramos unos segundos y ella me sonrió. **-Gracias- **

-**Quiero tratar algo-** Ella asintió la cabeza, y me acerque, dándole un pequeño beso en sus dulces labios. Ella me miro sorprendida y correspondió después.

Nos tiramos de nuevo en la grama, y nos quedamos dormidas esperando un nuevo día.

* * *

**STORY OF A GIRL – Geoff Gwen**

Es la historia de esta chica, Gwen, siempre se ve triste en las fotos… siempre va contra el mundo. ¿Pero como no adorarla cuando sonríe? Puedo ser un tonto, un insensible a veces por no saber lo que digo y herirla.  
Ella llora muchas veces, y siempre se ve tan triste… la amo tanto cuando sonríe. ¿Cuántos errores amorosos has tenido? ¿Cómo puedo verte así siempre? Te invito a fiestas para verte sonreír, pero siempre andas cambiada.  
Tu cabello no luce como antes, tu ropa también esta distinta. Soy un tonto tratando de ayudarte, cuando solo parece que pongo las cosas peores.  
Esta es la historia de una chica que su linda cara siempre escondía entre cabellos, se escondía del mundo. Puede siempre parecer mal, pero…  
Cuanto la amo cuando sonríe.

* * *

_Ok, esta fue mi primera vez haciendo Drabble's y ¡fue super-divertido hacerlos con Talo! En serio... Si les gustaron estos Drabble's tienen que ir a leer los de ByTalo :) Estoy dispuesta a hacer esto en cualquier otro momento :) ¿Que mas puedo decir? Espero que les haya gustado._

_Ah y, ni las canciones ni los personajes me pertenecen... Ellos corresponden a sus autores correspondientes_


End file.
